The present invention relates to containers for jewelry pieces and more particularly to a novel container having no pockets or enclosures and comprised of a single piece which, when folded, provides a unique pouch retained in the closed position by a releasable locking means.
Jewelry is typically sold in rigid boxes or a container comprised of a cover lid hingedly mounted to a base member and capable of being selectively locked into the closed and open positions. These containers, while convenient for home or store use, are inconvenient for carrying purposes and also take up unnecessary room due to their characteristic of rigidity. Although soft pouches provided with a draw string at the open end have been used for containing jewelry pieces, it is inconvenient and in fact impossible, if desired, to conveniently display jewelry on the pouch as it is typically permanently joined or sewn along three sides, rendering the pouch impractical for use for display purposes. This is also true of the rigid container as they have not been designed to be held flat and typically only the rather small supporting surface of the base portion is used for display purposes.